I try
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: Where Hermione and Draco friends before they got sorted in to diffrent houses (Song Fic)


A/N this story is talking about a different way Hermione went to Hogwarts I kinda stole this idea off Peter pan 2 but I switched it around s pit so don't worry D/Hr.  
  
Hermione was at home up stairs sitting by her window cell thinking about how everything has gone terribly wrong in the city. There was war and bombs were going off and the city was burning. Her mom tried to tell her stories of her past life about a school called Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizard training to comfort her and her little brother. She was only 11 years old and her dad had left off to war. And before he left he told her to look after her mom and her little brother who was only 5 now he's name was Links.  
  
Hermione P.O.V  
  
I am not a child now I can take care of myself I mustn't let them down now.  
  
  
  
I had yelled at my little brother telling him the stories my mother told weren't true that they were just some stupid fairy tale. After that my mom yelled at me for yelling at him like that I made him cry and he ran out of my room. I slammed my door shut after words. And sunk down on the back of my door and started to cry  
  
Mustn't let them see me cry I'm fine I'm fine.  
  
I was so tired of my mom trying to pretend that everything was all right when we both new the truth there's a war going on out there. Plus I was too old to believe in anything any more.  
  
I'm too tired to listen. I'm too old to believe all these childless stories.  
  
I was scared to lose my father in the war I loved him so much. I love my mother too it's just me and dad bonded more than me and mother do. And I just don't believe there's a Hogwarts and wands with pixy dust coming off the end of them or trust and faith no of them it's all made up. But I try to believe.  
  
There is no such thing as faith and trust and pixy dust I was still sitting by my door crying when I heard picking at my window cell I got up from sitting on the floor and walked towards the window and I saw a owl flying trying to get in through the window so I opened my window and let it fly in I notice it had something tided to it's lag. It said my name on it so I went over and untied it from it's leg and flipped it over there was wax selling it closed with an H on it I opened it.  
  
I try but it's so hard to believe I try but can't see what you see I try I try I try.  
  
And it said  
  
Dear miss Granger We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts witchcraft and wizard training. You well start September 1st you will aboard nine and three quarters here is a list that you well need for school supplies.  
  
Sincerely Professor Mc Gonagall  
  
There was another piece a paper behind the one she just read it was a list of what she would need and were to get it.  
  
My whole world is changing I don't know were to turn I can't leave you waiting but I can't stay and watch the city burn oh watch it burn.  
  
I couldn't believe it. was this real? Or was I dreaming.I think I am. I thought to myself as I slowly but down the letter. And look at my window and I watch the city burn. A tear rolls down my cheek. "I wish things would go back to normal," I said to myself.  
  
Cause I try but it so hard to believe. I try but I can't see what you see. I try I try I try and try to understand the distance in between.  
  
It's September 1st already my mom was so excited when she found out I got my letter. I was so angry with her I wasn't suppose to leave I was suppose to do what dad told me to do watch after her and Links.  
  
The love I feel things I fear I can only think of you.  
  
What was I suppose to do? Run away "No" I said to no one in particular. I can't do that I was going to stay here and wait tell my dad returned. But here I am at nine and three quarters and it say Hogwarts express I saw kids like me wearing there robs. I started to cry so it is true.no I must be dreaming I said to myself.  
  
I can finally see it.  
  
"Hey" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and that when I saw my angel my god yes that what he was. He was gorgeous. His blue eyes paralyzed me I couldn't move or speak. But then finally after what seemed forever I spoke "Hello" I said not meaning to sound shy. He smiled at me and said, "Need some help" I nodded a little than I heard him laugh a little.  
  
Now I have to believe all though precious stories.  
  
When we a boarded the train he sat next to me and said, "My name is Draco Malfoy and yours is?" He asked looking at me in the eyes "Hermione" I said softly not quit sure if had heard me. "Hermione is it?" He asked with a smile while looking into my eyes "Yes Hermione Granger" I said a pit louder this time with a slight blush appearing on my cheeks. He just smiled at me then said; "It's a pleasure meeting you Hermione" I blushed but spoke "Pleasure is all mine" the train ride went smoothly we talked all the way to Hogwarts.  
  
All the world is made of faith and trust and pixy dust.  
  
Finally we were there at Hogwarts that's when I believed there really were faith and trust and pixy dust. Cause here I was with Draco learning magic he already knew. We were friends for a while until we got switched in to different houses I was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin. I met new friends and so did he. He didn't like my friends we started not liking each other after a while. Though I knew deep down in my heart I was in love with him and I wanted to be with him. He started to call me a mudblood and Granger. It hurt so bad cause I wanted to be his. But my pride took over I called him the amazing pouncing ferret. Until the night he found me crying in the west tower.  
  
I'll try cause I finally believe.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked through sobs. "I'm here.and what are you crying about you stupid mudblood," He asked me. But this only made me cry even more "Why would you care you stupid ferret" I asked him while I cried silently waiting for a response. I heard his breathing so I knew he was still there then he told me something I thought I would never here him say again "Cause.we once were friends weren't we?" He asked me softly. I was surprised but I knew deep down it was true I loved him so I gave in. "Yeah.but you started to call me names" I said to him waiting for him to respond and he did "I know that's because I was afraid Weasley and Potter would take you away.but I guess I pushed you away instead" he said I was shocked he was jealous of Harry and Ron? Then I smiled and spoke "You shouldn't have been.cause to tell the truth I wanted to be with you cause.I fell in love with you and I still love you" He was shocked but then he smiled like the boy did when we first met. "I love you too Hermione" Draco said as embraces me in hug and whispers in my ear "I loved you from the moment I met you" we separated and looked in each other's eyes. He leaned forward and gentealy kissed me on the lips it was are first kiss we have ever shared with each other. It was passionate and loving and everything we had been feeling for each other theses past few five years was all let out in to this one simple but very special kiss and this is when I knew for sure he truly did love me. And all my worries and sadness I was feeling earlier had fled.  
  
I'll try cause I can see what you see.  
  
  
  
Four years later  
  
Hermione was getting ready for her and Draco's big day they were finally getting married. Hermione couldn't wait she was nervous but very happy Ron and Harry had excepted her and Draco's relationship finally back in there 6th year after when they stared to date in there 5th year. Draco was nervous but very excited he was going to marry the women of his dreams that meant the world to him. With out Hermione in his life he don't he would be able to live. Hermione was his life. This is what she means to him. Finally Hermione and Draco were married.  
  
I'll try I'll try I'll will try I'll try  
  
After they got married they had 4 kids the first one was a girl name Jade Sapphire Malfoy she hade brownish blondish hair green eyes tan skin and she was now 14 years old and is in for her 4th year at Hogwarts. And there was a boy his name was Onyx Leon Malfoy he of course he was 13 years old had his dad's looks blond hair and blue eyes and tan skin and very well built for 3rd year at Hogwarts. Then there was Jasper Draco Malfoy 12 years old, as you all know 2nd year at Hogwarts he had brown eyes like his mom, with blond hair from his dad and tan skin. Very intelligent like his mother when she had went to Hogwarts. Then the last but not the least there was Topaz Faith Malfoy she had her mums looks brown eyes and hair tan skin very beautiful like her mom and her older sister Jade she was 11 years old yes this was her 1st year at Hogwarts and she was put into Gryffindor along with her brothers and sister. But you see that another story.  
  
.To fly.  
  
  
  
The end A/N hehe maybe I write some thing about their kids that's if you really want me to will bye hoped you liked the story 


End file.
